


Pencil Splint

by Ratt9



Series: Mob Boss AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Drug Addiction, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9
Summary: Hidan is physically abused as a child. Orochimaru, his neighbor in the foster care system, is his only friend.
Relationships: Orochimaru & Hidan, Orochimaru/Hidan
Series: Mob Boss AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784074
Kudos: 7





	Pencil Splint

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the Mob AU when Hidan and Orochimaru were children.

The rubber-band straps of the makeshift splint pressed painfully tight against the delicate, broken bones in Hidan’s index finger, but they were the only thing he could think of that would hold the wooden pencil in place to prevent his finger from bending. Even the slightest movement of his hand was excruciating, but at least it was better than nothing—after all, he knew this method could work from the last time his parents had punished him by breaking one of his bones.

These materials were the best he could do; the medicine cabinet in his apartment was guarded with child-proof locks and a mount on the wall far too high for Hidan’s short legs to reach, as if his parents thought he’d have any interest in the pills and needles that so often left them in their comatose, zombified state for hours on the couch. Hidan couldn’t fathom himself ever becoming such a thing, something so lifeless and unaware.

The worst part had been putting the splint on; the broken finger bones screamed in loud, angry protest as he slowly straightened it out against the pencil, and worse yet when he twisted the rubber bands over them to fasten it in place. This kind of suffering was very familiar to him, accompanying him throughout his eight years of life as the only constant he could rely upon—to exist is to suffer; where there is existence, suffering is never far behind.

(In later years, Hidan would come to understand that this was Lord Jashin blessing him, a chosen one of his god—his parents had made him experience suffering, and his suffering was beautiful and meaningful. Because he suffered so deeply, he was that much more important to Lord Jashin. And maybe, he thinks, maybe Lord Jashin had chosen his parents as well, considering how much they had suffered because of his existence.)

It is late at night when his bedroom door opens. Hidan is sitting on his bed, and he turns his face up when a familiar pale face and eyes lined with purple makeup emerges.

Orochimaru had been Hidan’s best (and only) friend ever since they’d met in the apartment complex hallway one morning. Hidan had been on his way to take out the trash; Orochimaru, on his way to his advanced science classes intended for gifted students. Hidan wasn’t sure what they taught in them—he’d never been to school, personally—but he did assume that they were probably fucking weird, because Orochimaru himself was fucking weird. But, it turned out that they made an oddly good pair.

Orochimaru was in the foster care system, and had been tossed around from family to family ever since his parents had died in a car crash when he was seven. While Hidan still had his parents, a part of him wished he didn't, due to both the physical bashing they put him through while drunk, as well as the emotional neglect while high. The rare times that they were sober burned into his memory as reasons to love them, to want their company; he could only just remember the feeling of his mother's arms around him, though they did nothing to protect him from the fists of his father.

No, his father was an unstoppable force: Hidan preferred his parents to be high, because the narcotics would subdue the violence he carried out towards him and his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Orochimaru's POV chapter should be out soon.
> 
> ~ Ratt, 06.11.2020


End file.
